TGAT: Session 17
Chapter 4: Dragon Season Scene 21: Berronaran Church Richard Dickens and Bushy found a church devoted to Berronar Truesilver,' '''the Dwarven Goddess of Hearth and Home. , a revered sister of Berronar Truesilver.]] Attempting to enter the pair were stopped by a handful of the Daughters of Berronar, one of the Revered Sisters called Rynnas Rubyfoot asked them to not enter without a child of Moradin who had embraced the warm embrace of the Revered Mother amongst their company. Richard Dickens asked Rynnas to help them with a task but due to the lack of explanation, she asked they pay for an armed escort. Richard Dickens hands over 4 platinum pieces and asks Rynnas to meet him at Trollskull Manor when she has secured the escort. Richard Dickens and Bushy return to Trollskull Manor and regroup with the other party members, who explain they have found the Xanathar's Lair. Scene 21: Xanathar's Lair X22. Arrival Point The party reach Xanathar's Lair by using Nihiloor's key, and stepping through the magical portal in the Xanathar Guild Hideout appearing between the columns of rock in ''area X22. X23. Antechamber of Madness The party head westward into a great hall and see six kuo-toa who are supposed to be guarding the hall. Instead they have gathered in front of an iron portcullis in the southeast corner and are tearing bits of flesh off the bones of a recently slain dwarf. On the other side of the iron portcullis Dave D'angle spots another Mind Flayer in front of a female Drow. Dave D'angle enraged by the slain dwarf charges into combat and attacks the kuo-toa, closely followed by volleys of crossbow bolts from Cubone and Levi Gastonne. The Mind Flayer flees into the room to the north (area X26), leaving the female Drow which on closer inspection the group can now see is chained to a chair which is itself chained to the ground. Several rounds pass and the party are able to dispatch the kuo-toa fairly easily. X25. Food for Thought The party enter this room and find three wooden tables arranged corner to corner, forming a triangle, in the middle of the room. The floor around them is stained with blood. Atop two of the tables, held down with leather straps, are two humans (commoners) dressed like homeless men. One looks dead, and the other gibbers like a madman. The third table is bare except for an area of sticky blood at one end. The two men, a locksmith named Skarn Zarphoul and a broadcrier named Holvan Ebberek, recently heard a dwarf getting his brain sucked out. Skarn is stunned and catatonic from the shock of it, and Holvan is a gibbering lunatic. X24. Extraction Chamber attacking Zaibon Kyszalt.]] Now on the opposite side of the portcullis separating this room from area X23, Dave D'angle freed the female Drow in a chain shirt. She is trying to free himself of his bonds but is making no progress. Zaibon Kyszalt, was captured in Skullport and brought here for interrogation. His superior, Raelyn Auvryndar, was also captured. Zaibon wants to free Raelyn and escape into Undermountain. X26. Devourer Spawning Pool The Mind Flayer is hiding in this room and has locked the door behind him. Peeking through the keyhole Cubone can see a 10-foot-diameter circular pool containing luminous green brine with a couple of intellect devourers swimming in the brine. Cubone broke his lock picks inside the locking mechanism so they barricaded the door between areas X26 and X24. ''Returning to the other door between ''areas X22 and X26 ''the party attempted to open this door as well but Cubone broke the lock attempting to open it with a kuo-toa short spear, trapping the Mind Flayer inside.'' X17. Promenade , Master of Slavery.]] While all this was going on Gorog Un-Fallas had ventured the opposite way into area X17. Gorog Un-Fallas heard the echoing footfalls of Ahmaergo conducting a routine inspection of the dungeon who was walking away from Gorog Un-Fallas towards the north of area X17. Gorog Un-Fallas ran out onto the promenade and successfully hid behind one of the many pillars which was carved with eyes that seemed to follow the curvature of the hall, and these eyes seem to track mark as ran towards the pillar, however Ahmaergo heard something and turned around but did not see Gorog Un-Fallas. Shortly after Bushy attempted to do the same however as Ahmaergo had turned he saw the intruder, draws his axe and ran towards Bushy to attack, after his movement action was in a position to see Gorog Un-Fallas and targeted him instead. Ahmaergo scored critical hits to both Gorog Un-Fallas and Bushy (both natural 20's, confirmed with natural 20's!!!). The combined assault from both Gorog Un-Fallas and Bushy saw Ahmaergo rendered unconscious after several rounds.Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session Category:Xanathar Category:Dragon Heist Category:Dawic Category:Dungeon